the_luskan_lighthousefandomcom-20200214-history
Downtime Guide
Since there is mostly no time to do crafting during game time we use Downtime Points (DTP) to handle activities that characters would accomplish between adventures. You gain DTP at the end of a game session depending on your participating characters level and the duration of the game. One DTP counts as one 8-hour day IC. One workweek is 5 DTP. Unlike gold pieces DTP are shared among all characters who belong to the player. DTP can be used for a multitude of things. Possible activities include those detailed in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything (p.123-134). The following activities necessitate a Keeper or Founder to supervise your rolls, verify the outcomes and provide you with further information: Buying magic items, Carousing, Crime, Gambling, Pit Fighting, Relaxation, Religious Service, Research and any crafting process that involves complications. If you are unfamiliar with how a certain activity is handled feel free to ask a Keeper or Founder. All downtime activities have to be recorded in #downtime-log. Some of these activities can’t be done in Luskan and therefore require travel into a major city, the activity will specify whether it requires a major city or not. The following is an abridged list of possibilities for spending DTP. Full details can be found in Xanathar's Guide To Everything (pages 125-134). Travel: Some activities can’t be done in Luskan and therefore require travel to a major city like Neverwinter or Waterdeep. The following table shows the required GP and DTP cost to travel to the following cities. Keep in mind that the costs listed above are for one-way travel, which means that you will need to double the described cost. If you find yourself in one of these cities at the end of an adventure feel free to use what the city offers to you. While there are no DTP costs for travel in adventure sessions, you will need to find your way back to Luskan after your business is done. Buying Magic Items: Requires travel to a major city, Supervised by a Keeper/Founder'' ''Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP, Minimum GP cost: 100 GP You will go on the lookout for magic items in one of the major cities. The rarity of the items you find is determined by a Charisma (Persuasion) check. The amount and which items you find will be determined by dice roll as detailed in XGtE. Afterwards the price of the respective item is determined by a dice roll each. If you plan to gain any magic items this is the way to go. You cannot shop for a specific magic item. Keep in mind that you may need high amounts of DTP and Gold Pieces if you want to reroll the outcome a couple of times to hit something you really want. A DM may allow you to roll on lower Tables at their discretion. Complications for Magic Item Buying Complications increase in the following fashion. For every check you make to look for or buy magic items in the same DM supervised session, complications increase by 10%. In addition, when you buy more exotic items, increase the complication chance by: Rare +10%, Very Rare +20%, Legendary +30%. Complications should generally result in a Session (even if it's just 1 or 2 hours in length) to resolve, unless it's just paying more money, etc. Carousing: May require travel depending on the intention, ''Supervised by a Founder or Keeper.'' Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP, Minimum GP cost: 10 GP You want to gain criminal contacts in Waterdeep? Or a wealthy business partner in Neverwinter? When you travel into a rural area it might be helpful to know somebody who was raised there. All this can be achieved by going out and having a drink with the right people. Supervised by a Keeper/Founder you can gain new contacts. Most of them will be friendly towards you and are willing to help you out. A resource that can prove to be extremely useful in the right situation. If you are a very uncharismatic or unlucky person though you might even make a hostile contact. Your new found NPC contacts will, however, not risk their life to help you neither will they commit a crime to hurt you. But if you need an informant or somebody who helps you get into parties, they will most certainly do you that favor. The officials will keep track of the NPCs you gained but you should mark them down on your character sheet as well with a little description and reference when you gained them. Crafting items: Costs depend on the item. We use the crafting rules specified in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything (p.128-130) for all non-magical items. Expertise with a crafting tool reduces the DTP-cost of non-magical items by 50 %. All levels of healing potions can be crafted with an herbalism kit. All poisons that do not require a part from a specific creature can be crafted with the Poisoner’s Kit. You are allowed to request quests with a DM to obtain these creature parts and enable the crafting of said poisons. Keep in mind that healing potions count as magic items but have their own specific crafting rules. The crafting of Spell scrolls follows the rules specified in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything (p. 133). You can craft magic items up to and including very rare following the rules specified in Xanathar’s Guide to Everything (p. 129). In regard to this you will require specific components that are used in the crafting process. If you want to create a magic item make sure to talk to a DM in #find-a-game. They will help you set up the means to obtain said materials. This may include one or multiple quests. Remember that if you choose to craft a magical piece of armour or a magical weapon that you will have to provide with the material cost of the mundane version of the respective armour/weapon. Alternatively you can choose to enchant an non-magical version of the item for just the Magic Item cost. Artificers are a special case in this rule. To find out more contact a Founder or Keeper. Crime: Requires travel to a major city. Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP, Minimum GP cost: 25 GP Maybe your character has a shady hobby, like breaking into mansions and stealing stuff. If that is the case grab a Keeper/Founder and let them supervise you while you roll on your cunning abilities to see how successful you are. Depending on your target your crime can yield up to 1000 GP but if you get caught you will face an equally hard punishment. Gambling: Requires travel to a major city. Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP, Minimum GP cost: 10 GP, Max bet: 10,000 GP It is not gambling if you know that you will win. But since you’re rolling a die to determine the outcome, it is very much gambling. A supervising Keeper or Founder will determine DCs for you to beat in order to be able to gain up to double the amount of your stake. Proficiency with Gambling sets come in handy here. On the other hand, you may lose all of the money and suffer a debt of that amount or run into loan sharks. Insight, Deception, Intimidation. Can replace any with a gambling set roll. An example for this system would be: You bet 50 GP. On 0 successes you lose 100 GP. On 1 success you lose 25 GP. On 2 successes you gain 75 GP. And on three successes you gain 100 GP. I guess it is a gamble after all. Complications for Gambling Complications increase in the following fashion. For every check you make to look for or buy magic items in the same DM supervised session, complications increase by 10%. Complications should generally result in a Session (even if it's just 1 or 2 hours in length) to resolve, unless it's just paying more money, etc. Learning (Tools & Languages): Requires travel to a major city or place of study with a teacher. With enough time, funds and dedication adventurers can learn almost every language there is to learn and master every tool there is to master. Another factor is that you always need a teacher. For the languages and tool proficiencies listed in the PHB you can find teachers in every major city. You can gain: * 1 language for 50 DTP & 250 GP * proficiency with 1 tool set for 50 DTP & 250 GP * expertise with 1 tool set for 100 DTP & 500 GP (must have proficiency) Keep in mind that as per XGtE (p. 134) you may reduce the necessary time and by that the money cost by an amount of workweeks equal to your Intelligence modifier when you learn a new language or a tool proficiency, but not improve proficiency to expertise. We allow PCs to learn rare languages as well. But if you want to croak with the Grung or have a chitterchatter with a Tlincalli you will need a teacher first. To find someone fitting please go to #find-a-game and request a DM to run an adventure that rewards you with the option to learn the language you wish for. If you accomplish the task you can learn the language for cost specified above. Pit fighting: Requires travel to a major city. Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP Queue eye of the tiger and brace your knuckles because you’re down in the fighting pits. A supervising Keeper or Founder will determine DCs for you to beat with ability checks that focus on your character’s physical prowess. If you are able to succeed you may win up to 200 GP. But mind you that there is a lot of adrenaline in these fights and the business around them, so you may have to deal with complications afterwards. Relaxation: Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP Adventuring is a stressful experience. Which means sometimes your character will just need some time to unwind. This helps with most ongoing healing processes and the curing of diseases. In any case it will keep your character from suffering from occupational burnout. Religious Service: May require travel based on the intention. Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP Is your character on good terms with the gods? Then you might consider doing their servants in the material plane a solid to gain some favors in return. You will need to seek out a temple that aligns with your characters believes and let a Keeper or Founder determine the outcome of an ability check that you make at the end of the required time. Up to two favors can be gained this way. Favors can be expended to ask the temple for political or social support or to reduce the cost of a cleric spellcasting by 50%. Research: Requires travel based on the information of interest. Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP, Minimum GP cost: 50 GP Knowledge is power and you can’t have enough power when it comes to go on an adventure with your fellow guildmates. Researching with your character will require a Keeper or Founder and in cases where you want to gain knowledge for a specific session the relevant DM of said session. Going from your characters intelligence you will be making a ability check at the end of the week that you may modify by investing up to 600 GP. With that check you may learn up to three pieces of lore that either the relevant DM, Keeper or Founder will unveil to you. Selling Magic Items: Requires travel to a major city, ''Supervised by a Keeper/Founder'' Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP, Minimum GP cost: 100 GP Complications for Magic Item Selling Complications increase in the following fashion. For every check you make to look for a buyer or sell magic items in the same DM supervised session, complications increase by 10%. In addition, when you sell more exotic items, increase the complication chance by: Rare +10%, Very Rare +20%, Legendary +30%. Complications should generally result in a Session (even if it's just 1 or 2 hours in length) to resolve, unless it's just paying more money, etc. Working: Minimum DTP cost: 5 DTP Those who are exceptional at their craft or trade can work during their downtime to earn a good wage in many cities of the land. Resources. This activity requires one workweek of effort. Resolution. The character must make a series of checks, with a DC determined at random based on the challenges of finding buyers and sellers for goods, the quality of the work completed, and more. The DC for each check is 5+2d10 rolled by a Founder or Keeper. To determine how much money a character earns, the character makes three ability checks: Intelligence (Investigation) or Wisdom (Insight), Relevant ability using a set of tools or Charisma using a musical instrument, and Charisma (Persuasion). Consult the Wages table to see how much money is generated according to the total of the check. Wages Complications. As per Xanathar's, there is a 10% chance of a complication per workweek. Complications use the table from Xanathar's. Category:Player Category:Guides